Lance Corporal Senpai! (EreriRiaren Yaoi)
by WryWrenWritez
Summary: Levi/Rivaille asks Eren to have a 'Private Discussion' alone - together. Not my OTP by I still love it. Btw, the fluff scene is pretty much the cover for this story.


**_Lance Corporal Senpai!_**

* * *

 ** _God...please help me, I think I need serious help for even thinking to this kind of fanfiction. Anyways, this is my very first 'Yaoi' fanfic and I feel quite messed up to even type this sot of thing up. This is an Ereri fluff._**

 ** _*ONE SHOT*_**

 ** _This will probably lead to comments saying: ``Da fuck is this shit?!``_**

 ** _You have been warned._**

 ** _Btw, this story doesn't get STRAIGHT to the yaoi._**

* * *

Eren was getting late to start the morning off with cleaning this recently found apartment. Levi had assigned him and Petra to help out because a whole family wanted to move in.

Eren panted and wheezed from the running but he finally reached his destination. He looked up- well, he kind of looked _down_ to see Lance Corporal Levi standing right in front of him. Obviously it was Levi's idea to clean since he couldn't stand a dirty area.

"I sincerely apoloigize..." Eren panted, "...for being late, sir."

Levi looked up at him with the usual emotionless face. "Just grab the cleaning utensils near the stairs and get to work, Petra's almost out-done herself so it's best if you go right away." he said darkly.

"C-Captain, if I may question, why is it only us and her?" Eren asked whilst looking slightly away.

"You only want it to be us two, I'm fine with that." Levi replied whilst turning away towards the building.

Eren's face flushed a bright pink. "A-A-Err... n-no sir, I just thought we should get more people to help out." he stuttered whilst trying to hide his blushing face.

Levi's head lowered a little as he looked down in... dissapointment?

"They're all busy with something else, the only one free to help out is Mikasa." he murmured.

Eren nodded. "I-I'll call her right away." he turned around and ran off to find Mikasa.

"Wait, Eren-" Levi slowly turned around but Eren was already gone.

He looked down again. "I missed my chance..."

Eren thought to himself whilst running, " _Did corporal Levi really just say he wanted us two alone?"_ he started to feel this sort of weird tingly emotion that he only ever felt before with... well, he actually never came across this emotion at all.

He snapped out of his delusional thoughts and just focused on finding Mikasa. " _Where the hell is she?"_

Eren stopped to take a breath then spotted Armin near the wall's gate.

"Hey Armin! Have you seen Mikasa?" he called over to his close friend.

Armin turned around and hurried over to Eren. "Oh, Mikasa? She went to go find you." he replied.

"Why does she always have to stalk me around? It's not like I can't protect myself _."_ he muttered under his breath. Eren was perfectly fine without a guardian and a yandere like Mikasa.

" _I heard that..."_ whispered a creepy voice. It was Mikasa, she had finally caught up to Eren.

Armin and Eren shivered as they turned around to see the black-haired 'beast'.

"Oh, hey Mikasa." greeted Armin whilst he cracked a smile.

"Never go without to strange places without telling me." she informed to Eren.

He narrowed his eyes. "Listen, I don't need you to worry and stalk me everywhere I go! I just went to help clean out this old house with Levi and Petra."

Mikasa nodded slowly. "Exactly what I'm saying is, Levi might go on offensive and harm you like he did last time."

"But he's over that!" Eren grumbled back.

"Please don't argue right now, Eren was looking for you Mikasa." Armin interrupted their small arguement.

Mikasa blinked. "Why were you looking for me? Was there danger?"

"No," Eren muttered. ",we just needed help cleaning and Armin, you can come too."

He lead Armin and Mikasa to the old house. They grabbed the cleaning utensils that were placed on the stairs and separated to get cleaning.

Armin coughed mildly at the amount of dust that was going into his throat, he was the only one to not get a mask since there were none left. Mikasa was gladly helping Eren with scrubbing the windows clean of their dirty stains.

"Stupid...stain." Eren was vigirously wiping hard at a... whatever the hell was stained onto the glass.

"Let me do it." Mikasa sprayed the stain eight freackin' times and then wiped it clean off. "Next time, use sprays." she said casually muffling under her scarf.

He was glad it was removed but he wasn't happy about the fact he needed Mikasa's help, even if it was to clean glass. Eren never really liked the fact she always came out top and beat him in pretty much everything but being a badass titan and a hero to the wall.

Petra then suddenly walked into the room, "Corporal shorty would like to speak to you in private, Eren." she informed. "He says it's quite important, I wouldn't be surprised if it was something romantic." she teased.

Mikasa's eyes turned to slits, Eren could feel a dark aura of menace coming from her.

"E-Err..." Eren stuttered whilst he stopped cleaning.

"I'm only kidding." Petra chuckled, "Now go, don't wanna keep him waiting." she then left the room.

"Well, I'll leave the window to you." Eren began walking out of the room as he slid off his mouth-mask.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Mikasa trailed behind him protectively. "You never know what could happen when you're alone with Levi."

Eren didn't know why he didn't want Mikasa to come, not only because she's being too over-protective. There was another reason - what kind of reason?

"Fine." he just went with the flow and went to find the room where Levi was waiting to have a private _discussion._

Eren slowly entered the room whilst Mikasa was behind the wall at the entrance, hidden.

They were in the room - alone - together. This made Eren not make a lot of eye contact.

"What did you need, sir?" he asked whilst his voice was sort of shaky and obviously nervous.

Eren got the same feeling he had experienced earlier today. What exactly was this emotion called? Hopefully, he will soon find out.

Levi faced him and approached him getting closer, closer and closer. "I want to share something to you, something that is very dear."

"W-What is it sir?" Eren quivered and for some reason, he started to blush uncontrollably. "S-Sir?"

Levi was getting really close, Eren had to back up. He ended up hitting his back against the wall.

"..." Eren began to slouch backwards and became the exact same height as Levi.

Levi leaned forward as he made his head touch Eren's. "It's called _love,_ I shall show you."

Eren's face was pretty much a tomato at that point. "Corporal-"

Levi interrupted him in the nicest way possible.

Mikasa peeked over and saw the scene that was occuring right in front of her eyes but still at a far distance.

Her jaw dropped in awe. "The fuck is this? Yaoi?" she couldn't help but curse. "First Levi beats the crap out of him, next, he starts showing him first person yaoi."

She then looked over again and saw something she shouldn't of. " _ **DIE MOTHERFUCKER MOTHERFUCKER DIEDIEIDIE"**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Final Notes: Yeah... I'll just let you imagine what 'interruption' happened :3_**

 ** _Besides that, I don't know what I'm doing with my life to be honest ;-;_**

 ** _If you want me to do another yaoi fanfic then suggest it down below. I'll be ready._**


End file.
